


Use someone like you...

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Gen, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, lance - Freeform, lantor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lance run's into Lotorfic inspired by art





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts).



> http://yaxxm.tumblr.com/post/156275641506/ive-been-endlessly-screaming-about-all-the-art
> 
> link to art

“The Galra could use someone like you...”

Lance was alone. Face to face with a grinning Galra, whom he had heard was called Lotor. 

The cold voice, was playful, possessive, demanding. It made Lance’s deep blue eyes swim with fear.

“...an amazing sharpshooter. A brilliant strategist. That smart mouth of yours…”

Lance would have been flattered, if he wasn’t downright terrified. The smile Lotor gave sent chills up his spine.

“I could use someone like you…” 

Lance had yet to even utter one word out, but he didn’t faulter in the slightest as the Galra towered over him. He didn’t budge, he didn’t move. He couldn't tell if he was being brave or stupid.

“...but I won’t….”

Lance blinked, a bit taken back by those words. The cold yellow eyes softened a bit, that smile wasn’t so scary. 

“I like to see you again, Blue Paladin. Next time, on better terms.”

Zarkon son moved away from the light, leaving the Blue Paladin to look on in a daze almost. In the darkness of the room, the Prince smiled back.

“What is your name, Blue Paladin?”

Lance let his lips part, his eyes studying the alien before him, his heart pounding in his ears.

“The names Lance...Lance McClain.”

Lotor turned away, his long hair swaying as he moved.

“Lance. What a fitting name for one such a lovely as yourself.”

Lance stood for a moment, watching as Lotor left his sight. It was then he noticed Hunk was yelling at him over the comms. He had panic in his voice and maybe even more. After all, it wasn’t everyday a scary, yet handsome, Galra Prince let you go, ask for your name and call you lovely.

“I’m coming Hunk. I’ll be right there…”

Lance ran down the hallway, picking up his bayard Lotor had knocked out of his hand just mere seconds ago. His heart was racing again, this time for a whole new reason.

He just got praised and hit on by the enemy. Zarkon’s son no less.

For some reason, Lance got excitement out of it and that scared him most of all.


End file.
